Gone
"Gone" is the fifth episode of the second season of the streaming series Bosch, and the fifteenth episode of the series. The episode premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM along with the rest of the second season on 11 March 2016. The episode is rated TV-MA for "adult content, adult language," and "graphic violence." Summary Teaser At the Hollywood station, Edgar arranges dinner with his girlfriend at Mozza before Carl Nash arrives to tell Bosch that, six months prior, he witnessed Tony Allen arguing with another man about money while doing his rounds at Hidden Highlands. He says the guy must have come in with Tony, because there were no visitors registered on the log and that the guy also seemed like he was mobbed up.He agrees to try to identify the man from a six-pack but fails to pick out Rykov. However, he does identify Joey Marks from a second set of pictures and tries to get Bosch to confirm he's a made guy, but Bosch pretends not to know. Act One That afternoon, Bosch and Edgar arrive in Las Vegas , They discuss the FBI's interest in Rykov and Marks and search for an address that Allen had designated as an office in his tax returns.When they get to the Luxe Apartments, they tell the manager they're checking in on her well-being, because she was involved with a man who was murdered, and he leads them to Layla's apartment. It appears abandoned. Bosch asks the manager if she'd filled out an application when she moved in. The manager says she did, and Bosch says he'll pick it up before he leaves. Edgar finds the girl's cellphone submerged in a pot filled with dirty dishwater, and Bosch finds an Armenian Bible with a photograph of a young Layla with an older woman. Outside, Bosch and Edgar go up to one of the escorts arrested with Rykov while she's sunbathing. She admits that Layla disappeared when she heard that Allen was dead. She refers to Allen as Layla's "guardian angel," because Layla had been working in a cathouse before Allen got her out. At the Olympic Coffee Shop in Los Angeles, George Irving meets with his father to discuss Arceneaux's plans for that night and identifies Mo as Vice detective Maureen O'Grady. Irvin says he knows it must be tough for George to get out from under his shadow, and George says he thinks he has a good shot with his current gig. Irvin expresses his confidence in his son's ability to take down Arceneaux and his associates' operations. In Las Vegas, Bosch and Edgar visit Layla's previous address, but the brothel madam tells the girls in Armenian to "keep their fucking mouths shut" lest she tells Marks, who will "cut out their tongues." When Bosch threatens to sit there all day and turn away customers, he woman claims that Layla hasn't worked at the brothel for a couple of years, though another girl claims that Layla--whose real name is Lilliat Saroyan--met a client who fell in love with her. The madame tells the girl to keep her mouth shut, but the girl says the madame should, or she'll tell Marks the woman talked to the police. They continue trading insults as the detectives leave, and Bosch assures Edgar that he'll reach out to Felton to check into the brothel to find out if the women are being trafficked. A man watches Eleanor and Maddie arrive at the Downtown Container Park . Once inside, they head to Monicle Optical to shop for Ray Bans for Maddie. Eleanor says she's "old school" like her dad. At Pat's Liquor & Market in Los Angeles, George picks up coffee and doughnuts without paying. The clerk smiles at him and tells him to have a good day, but when George leaves he calls him and a-hole. At the LAPD Headquarters Building, Deputy Chief Irving calls his son and leaves a message for George to call back, because his mother wants to know about his plans for that evening. In Las Vegas, Eleanor and Maddie leave the Container Park and are followed by a Dodge Ram Van. Though they were supposed to get separate accommodations, Bosch and Edgar share a hotel room and discuss their plans for the evening. Bosch takes a phone call from Maddie, who is hysterical but explains that she s been instructed to tell her father that she and Eleanor are okay. A man then tells Bosch not to call the police, and Bosch promises to tear the man's teeth out if he harms Eleanor or Maddie. Act Two Bosch hangs up and tells Edgar that his daughter and ex-wife have been kidnapped but refuses Edgar's suggestion to call the Metro Police. Bosch and Edgar tear out of the hotel and head to Eleanor's residence, where they find Eleanor's laptop and use it to access the house's security system. On the cameras, they see a Wild Nature Florist truck pull up to the house. before two men kidnap Eleanor and Maddie. When Bosch watches the footage, he vows to kill both of the men. Bosch and Edgar attempt to use the tracking application on Maddie's cellphone, but the device can't be found, so the detectives use the history log to determine where Maddie was when she called. They pinpoint the location to Kyle Canyon Road and then leave to begin the twenty-mile drive. In Los Angeles, George is picked up by O'Grady, Arceneau, and two other men, Nick Riley and Bernardo Piccininni. In Las Vegas, Bosch and Edgar search Kyle Canyon Road, until Bosch finds Maddie's shattered cellphone in the street. In Los Angeles, Arceneaux's crew stops near Keswick Street to prepare for a raid on a "drop house," during which George will serve as "crowd control." O'Grady says if anyone comes near him, he should "lay that fire down." George wants to know where they got their weapons, but Arceneaux claims they're all clean and have been used in various other felonies. In Las Vegas, Bosch receives a call from one of Marks's associates. The detective warns the man that if Marks harms in any way, he will personally dismantle the Armenian mob and kill everyone involved. The man instructs Bosch to deliver Rykov to Marks the next day, after the extradition hearing. to a truck stop in Primm, near the California border. The man explains that Rykov will be extracted by Marks's men during the stop, after which Eleanor and Maddie will be released. Bosch hangs up and explains that Marks wants to trade Eleanor and Maddie for Rykov, and Edgar theorizes that Rykov knows something dangerous to Marks's operations. Bosch still refuses to contact the LVMPD or the FBI. In Los Angeles, Arceneaux's crew arrives at the drop house and rip the door open with chains attached to the door and their SUV. Arceneaux, Riley, and Piccininni head inside to secure the money, while George subdues a man outside. Gunfire can be heard from inside. The crew then quickly escapes under fire. At the Clark County jail, Bosch explains to Rykov that Marks has kidnapped Eleanor and Maddie in order to trade them for Lucky. Rykov doubts the claim, but Bosch insists that if Rykov doesn't help him rescue his daughter and ex-wife, the detective will turn Lucky over to Marks. He then shows Rykov the security footage from Eleanor's house, and Rykov identifies the kidnappers as "Tom" and "Jerry," who can be found at a safehouse in Tule Springs. At the LAPD Headquarters Building, Deputy Chief Irving watches a tracking program on his computer before calling Lt. Howard Lau to ask about George's whereabouts. Lau assures Irving that his son is following protocol and that he will meet with George the next morning. Act Three In Tule Springs, Bosch and Edgar arm themselves with shotguns and rifles before approaching the house that Rykov sent them to. They soon spot one of the kidnappers in the kitchen and the second in the living room guarding Eleanor and Maddie. Inside the house, the brothers are watching a fight on television when the signal goes out, and Jerry instructs Tom to go and check the satellite dish. Outside, Tom adjusts the dish moments before Bosch puts a gun to his head and asks if anyone else is in the house and what his brother is carrying. Then he knocks Tom unconscious, zipties his arms, and takes his handgun. The detectives then head into the house, where Bosch holds Tom at gunpoint. It turns out Tom lied, and when another man (Billy) comes creeping up, Edgar subdues and handcuffs him. Before leaving the safehouse,Bosch goes to call Felton, but Eleanor implores Bosch not to call the police, because she doesn't want either her or Maddie to have to testify against Marks. Bosch agrees on the condition that Eleanor and Maddie come to Los Angeles the next day to stay with him until the case is settled. She agrees. Bosch instructs Edgar to drive Eleanor and Maddie home to pack their things and bring them back to the hotel. Once he's alone with Jerry, Bosch puts down his rifle and takes off his jacket. Then he steps up to the kidnapper and reminds him that he held a gun to Bosch's daughter's head. In Los Angeles, O'Grady drops off George and Arceneaux, who both get into Irving's car and head into the city. At the LAPD Headquarters Building, Deputy Chief Irving watches the tracking program to see George's car traveling on San Fernando Mission Boulevard. The next morning, Eleanor and Maddie leave their house with Bosch and Edgar. At the airport, Bosch tells Eleanor that he and Edgar will be back in Los Angeles that evening after Rykov's extradition hearing and gives her a key to his house. He then says that Billets will send officers to pick her and Maddie up at the airport. Maddie begs her father to return to Los Angeles with them, but Bosch refuses and promises that none of Marks's men will ever bother her or her mother again. Before they leave, Bosch informs Eleanor of the location of several firearms throughout his house. At the extradition hearing, Bosch and Edgar meet Rykov's lawyer, Dave Warren, and Bosch assures him that Rykov will be delivered directly to Los Angeles without any stops. Rykov is then brought into the courtroom, where Marty Weiss watches as Warren informs the judge that Rykov does not wish to contest extradition to California. Outside the Clark County Regional Justice Center, Bosch approaches Weiss while the lawyer is in the middle of a call, Bosch takes the cellphone from his hand and warns Marks to stay away from his family. As Bosch and Edgar transport Rykov out of the Clark County jail, Felton approaches Bosch to inform him that a vehicle registered to Lilliat Saroyan at Tony Allen's Las Vegas "business office" has been in the LVMPD's impound lot for a week since it was discovered abandoned at a Greyhound station. Bosch then assures Felton that if Rykov gives up information on Marks, LVMPD will be his first call. In the car on the way back to Los Angeles, Rykov denies killing Allen, despite Edgar's insistence that Marks ordered the murder. Rykov further claims that Warren is going to take apart Iverson's search warrant and remains convinced that Bosch planted the gun that he found in Rykov's toilet tank. Edgar then claims that if Rykov goes free, Marks will have him killed, and Bosch suggests cooperating with the investigation instead. Act Four At the Hollywood station in Los Angeles, Bosch and Edgar escort Rykov to the booking station, where Bosch instructs Officer Pahinui to put Rykov in isolation and to inform the Sheriffs that pick him up to keep him in protective custody under a "John Doe lodging." Bosch then encounters Mankiewicz, who informs the detective that Billets wants to see him. Bosch finds his lieutenant and explains that Eleanor and Maddie are shaken up but safe. Billets encourages Bosch to convince Eleanor to file a report against her kidnappers. Bosch insists that his ex-wife won't do that but assures her that Marks will punish the two men for their failure. When Bosch asks if she's sure she wants the full report, Billets says she doesn't but hopes this doesn't come back to bite them. Bosch assures her it won't. That night, Bosch returns to his house in the Hollywood Hills , where he brings them Poquito Más and gives Maddie the new phone he got her. Eleanor tells Bosch that Maddie seems to be fine but admits she can't be sure, and Bosch offers to set up a meeting with the behaviorist he saw following the incident with Pounds. Eleanor suggests waiting a few days. Bosch explains that Rykov's extradition went smoothly but tells Eleanor that she and Maddie shouldn't return to Las Vegas yet. Eleanor and Bosch both agree it's weird for her to be back there. and notices he redid the kitchen At O'Grady's residence, Arceneaux assures George that they didn't kill anyone at the drop house but just shot up the ceiling to get their attention. O'Grady gives George his part of the money. Soon after, Nash arrives, looking and acting a lot more sinister than he did when talking to Bosch. Arceneaux's crew address him as "Cap." He commends George on his performance and promises him that "there's good times ahead." He also claims that George is "the key that's gonna unlock a lot of new doors." George tells Nash that he's just glad to be part of the team, but Nash claims that George must survive "the Iron Rodeo" before that can happen. Nash's crew drives to an oil pumpjack outside the city, where George strips down to his underwear and puts on a jumpsuit, Arceneaux pilots his quadcopter drone just before George climbs the pumpjack and straddles the walking beam. O'Grady searches his clothing for a recording device. She finds Irving's wristwatch and pops something out of it that she believes is a wire, and Nash instructs her to wipe the device's memory. She leaves as George does push-ups on top of the walking beam, and Deputy Chief Irving watches from his car across the street. Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * Jeri Ryan as Veronica Allen * with Brent Sexton as Carl Nash * and Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Guest-Starring * James Ransome as Eddie Arceneaux * Robbie Jones as George Irving * Matthew Lillard as Luke Rykov * Scott Klace as John Mankiewicz * Leisha Hailey as Maureen O'Grady * Sean Blakemore as John Felton * Ming Lo as Howard Lau * Christopher Cousins as Marty Weiss * Arthur Darbinyan as Krikorian * Michelle Page as Harmony * Angela Gots as Yelena * Stephen Full as Luxe Apartment Manager Co-Starring * Nick Gomez as Riley * Americus Abesamis as Kiko Pahinui * Rick Otto as Bernardo Piccinini * Hio Pelesasa as Tom * Atticus Todd as Jerry * Michael Yebba as Billy * Jake Matthews as Kamran * Oxana Lovich as Oxana * Arnell Powell as David Warren * Andy S. Allen as Deputy DA Ken Kildahl * Victoria Hoffman as Judge Judy Steinblatt * Angela Matemotja as Tess Deleeuw Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Terrill Lee Lankford - Consulting Producer *Diane Frolov - Consulting Producer *& Andrew Schneider - Consulting Producer *Tom Smuts - Co-Executive Producer *William N. Fordes - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *William N. Fordes - Written for television by *Ernest Dickerson - Director Closing Credits *Mark Douglas - Co-Producer *Jamie Boscardin Martin - Associate Producer *Francesco Tignini - Unit Production Manager *Ian Calip - First Assistant Director *Kathleen D. Bernnan - Second Assistant Director *Joseph E. Gallagher - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Steven Cohen, ACE - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Joe Gonzalez - Story Editor *Tom Bernardo - Staff Writer *Paul Schreiber - Supervising Location Manager *Marc Dabe - Art Director *Betty Berberian - Set Decorator *Margery Kimbrough - Script Supervisor *Helen Geier, CSA - Casting *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * The license plate on Tom and Jerry's Dodge Ram Van is WR4·23G. * The phone number of Wild Nature Florist is 702.555.0176. * The password to Eleanor's laptop is 011001. * The license plate on Maureen O'Grady's borrowed Chevy Suburban is 2ABM543. * Bosch wears tattoos on his right forearm that reads "EWA 030305 CBW Lone Wolf" with a bear's face above the words and a wolf's face below the words; next to the words and faces are tattoos of a fist, a stick, a revolver, and a knife. On his left forearm, he wears tattoos of a harp between the numbers "99" and "02" above the words "QUINN CORA 06," with a pair of hands holding a heart wearing a crown beneath the words. * The license plate on Eddie Arceneaux's Chevy Tahoo is 6PCI179. * The license plate on Carl Nash's truck is 3DHI832. * The license plate on Nick Riley's car is 6PCI620. * The license plate on Maureen O'Grady's Ford Fusion Hybrid is 1E49905. * The license plate on Irvin Irving's Buick is 9049972. Reception . Episode * "(Bosch 2x01)" Category:Bosch episodes